


Spare Keys

by 8bits



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Touken, au in which kaneki stays with anteiku, i just want them to be happy yo, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, touneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bits/pseuds/8bits
Summary: In which Kaneki Ken sleeps over at Kirishima Touka's place.





	

It started weeks after the raid. She was studying, breaking lead on sheets of paper, teeth gritting in frustration. She needed water, so she walked into the kitchen. There was a loud knock and a "Touka-chan," through the door. She isn't surprised when she sees white hair and an eye patch.

"What do you think you're doing? There's a doorbell." She asks with gruff but mellow voice. "It's late. You shouldn't be walking around like this." Kaneki gives a soft awkward smile and asks, "I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping. But, can I sleep here for the night?"

What.

"Sorry, Touka-chan. I know, it's… weird. But, lately things have been weird," he covers his chin. Touka is speechless.

"I-I. Couch," she blurts and cringes. "Only the couch." Kaneki gives a grin and his teeth are showing, and she can see that it's real because it reaches his tired eyes. He gives her head a pat. "Thanks."

She moves her things to the living room because he needs some company- even if he didn't ask. He lowers the volume on the television and she raises hers for her headphones. The music is blaring into her ears and his eyes are getting sleepy.

Touka can't help but give one too many glances at him. He was just too much of a distraction. Maybe it's because she doesn't see him a lot. He's no longer a waiter serving coffee and making latte art. He does things behind the scenes. She doesn't know what he does, but it's probably for Anteiku.

Her thought train crashes when Kaneki stands up. "Bathroom," he says and walks off. She continues studying but unconsciously waits.

He doesn't return even when she's done and ready for bed.

She searches the area for him and finds him neatly laying on her bed, purposely making enough room for her. His closed eyes and rhythmic breathing signify he's asleep. Bastard. She'd kill him when she wakes up.

She contemplates- wondering if she would sleep on the floor or on the couch. But for some reason, something was nagging inside her, eating her. It's wide open, she thought, use it.

She sighs as she lifts the covers to her shoulders and stared at his sleeping face. Fuck you.

Her fingers curl around his hair gently as she silently drapes the blanket over his body too.

* * *

 

Touka wakes up to an empty space in her bed and the warm aroma of coffee. She follows the scent to the kitchen with her uniform already dressed. "Oi," she calls, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as she leans on the wall. He jumps.

"T-touka-chan, here I made you some coffee. You should hurry, you might be late for school," he shows her a mug designed with baby bunnies. "I-I could maybe prepare this for you, to go?"

She rolls her eyes as Kaneki gives her a nervous smile. He looks down and she looks up, ready to ask that stupid question. "What were you thinking, sleeping on my bed?" She taps her feet lightly, "You got a hell lot of nerve."

She takes the mug from Kaneki, guiding it to her lips to take a sip. "I-I really wasn't intending it," he says as he cleans up. "But before I knew it, I was laying on your bed." Touka rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, "Yeah and what ha-"

"It smelled nice, your bed. It smelled like you."

She didn't know whether if it was because of that or the coffee, but something made her cheeks go warm. "Sorry, I won't do it again. I think I'm okay now," he rests his fingers on his chin.

"See you, Touka-chan." He doesn't look directly in her eyes as he gives one final sheepish smile before exiting through the door.

For some reason she hoped she didn't drool in her sleep.

* * *

 

He lied.

He comes back a few days later, using the "I was really tired and your home happened to be close by," excuse. Yeah. Because you're walking around in the dead of night at this hour totally be accident. He promises he won't sleep on her bed again, but he breaks that too.

But when morning comes, the other side is always empty, and there's only lukewarm coffee waiting for her on the table.

* * *

 

It becomes a routine. Kaneki arriving when Touka's finishing up her studies, Touka taking a bit longer to read a passage, or putting too much time on a question. Sometimes, when he doesn't come on the usual time, Touka stays up a bit late with nothing to do but wait at the door, wondering if he's alright.

They begin to go to sleep at the same time, same place, and with the same air.

* * *

 

Sometimes Touka wakes up in the middle of the night because of the quiet sobs. He does a good job at keeping it to himself, but sometimes, the heave of his shoulders is too strong, and Touka finds herself awake from her deep slumber.

At first she pretended like she was still asleep even though her heart was pounding too hard. But she started to take hold of his hand, which was an accident at first, and squeezes him- her soft hands on his rough ones.

He always squeezes back.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Touka has bad dreams. Decapitated cartoon bunnies. Blank investigators. Centipedes crawling on her toes. The backs of people.

She always wakes up with a start at the dead of night. She doesn't cry, but the images are burnt into the back of her head and her breathing begins to fall heavy. She forms herself to become a protective ball and panics.

She also feels the hand that creeps next to her, wrapping around her. She sees the sight of black fingernails and decides. It's alright.

He pulls her closer.

* * *

 

Touka needs to know the truth though. "Why the hell do you come to my house? Answer me honestly," she brings up when she spots him at the cafe.

Kaneki doesn't hesitate. "Because I know you're there and that's good to know."

Ah.

* * *

 

She decides to give him her spare key. It's small and silver. "It was for Hinami," she explains. "But… stuff happened."

He takes it from her, his fingers brushing hers. He laughs for a few seconds and stops when he sees Touka red. He purses his lips and decides to kiss hers.

It's soft.

* * *

 

His pale hair glints in the rare moonbeam that shines through Touka's bedroom window. Her eyes shine like fractured crystals in midnight when no light can be seen. Their hands lock and their lips find each other.

Life will always be full of bad dreams. But life will always give you someone to hold throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic you guys!! i really love this pairing, so i am indulging myself in such a bittersweet au.


End file.
